Ladders are routinely used to access areas that are above standing height. At times, ladders can also serve as work platforms. Anyone who has used a ladder is well aware that even the slightest body movements can cause items placed on the ladder to tumble from the ladder to the ground. Not only can falling objects, such as heavy or sharp tools injure bystanders, but the person on the ladder can lose his or her balance in an attempt to catch such falling objects.
Thus, there exists a need for a ladder caddy that allows an individual to conveniently access various items such as equipment, tools and supplies while working on or proximate a ladder.